


Someone Please Take Care of this Cyborg - It's Gency Week!

by AughtPunk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But hey since I did Genyatta week, Emegency, Emerzenji - Freeform, Gency, Gency Week, I gotta do, Okay so normally I ship, Too!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AughtPunk/pseuds/AughtPunk
Summary: Welcome to Gency week everyone!Let's get ready for their first meeting (before that whole brother-murder bit), Dungeons and Dragons, and as many smooches as I can fit in!And normally I ship Genyatta and Emerzenji but, let's face it, Genji needs as many healer datefriends as possible.





	1. Day One - Firsts

Genji Shimada spent his thirteenth birthday absolutely bored out of his mind. He had hoped to spend with his friends at the local arcade. Instead here he was at some stupid fancy dinner thing with his stupid family and some other stupid people he couldn’t be bothered to learn about. To make matters worse he was the youngest there by a long shot. His (stupid) brother had even taken away his phone on the grounds of ‘You have to learn how to socialize politely’. 

It was stupid. The party was stupid. The group of super cool teenagers he was sitting next to was stupid. 

“Go on Sledge, you can do it! You’re like the queen of charm!” 

Sledge, the leader of the teenagers, brushed her hair back with a flick. “Watch and learn, losers.” She stood up from the table and swished her way over to a large group of people mulling together. And, like her friends before her, Sledge walked up to a young woman right on the edge of the crowd and started up a conversation. The second the young woman looked away Sledge flipped their table off as a show that she was winning. 

Sometime between the main course and dessert the group of teenagers decided to see who could ‘get with’ said young woman. So far all of them had returned to their table dejected with nothing to show for their efforts. At most they got a polite chat, but the young woman was seemingly untouchable. 

Genji watched each of the failed attempts silently as he poked at his food. He had been able to learn three important things about the young woman in that time. One, she was with the group of heroes known as Overwatch (which in Genji’s mind made her the coolest person in the room). Two, she was a nurse or a doctor or something like that. And three, she was in fact the prettiest lady Genji had ever seen in his short life. 

Too soon Sledge returned to the table of teenagers, her head hung low in defeat. “Sorry losers,” she said as she took her seat, “Angela doesn’t play for my team. Anyone have any other ideas?” 

Angela. Learning her name was enough to give Genji the courage he needed. He stood up and for the first time all night actually got the attention of the older kids. Genji flashed them all a toothy smile before he spoke. 

“Watch and learn, losers!”

Without a moment’s hesitation Genji picked up an unused salad fork and stabbed himself in the arm. 

Odd. It didn’t hurt at first. But then the rest of the teenagers let out various curses and screams and suddenly the pain was there and it hurt way more than he thought it would and he was crying and- 

“Little boy! Are you okay?”

-and there she was. Angela, the prettiest lady Genji had ever seen. One of her hands was on his arm and the other was cupping his face. “What happened? Did someone do this to you?” 

“Accident!” Genji said, suddenly forgetting almost every English word he had ever learned.

“I see,” Angela shot a glare at the rest of the teenagers anyway, “let’s go get you patched up, okay? I have a first aid kit in my bag. Don’t worry, it won’t hurt at all. Okay?” 

Genji sniffed and nodded. She was moving her thumb in a circle on his cheek and that just made him feel...strange. In a nice way. “Okay pretty lady.” 

That got a sweet laugh from Angela. The feeling only got worse.

As Angela lead Genji away from the stunned teenagers he make sure to flip them off behind his back.


	2. Day 2- AU

There were those born in the world with a red string tied to their finger which connected them to their soulmate. 

Angela did not have one. This was fine. 

Whenever anyone found out about this they would always act as if Angela had gone through some great tragedy. Then they’ll give some half-assed story about how their aunt’s friend’s roommate didn’t have a red string and lived a happy life in some weird attempt to make Angela feel better. Honestly? Angela never cared. How could she miss something she never had? Not to mention it just gave her an excuse to dive into her work. So instead of worrying about some mystical soulmate she become a doctor, joined Overwatch, and went on with her life. It was fine.

Until one day, about a week after she answered the Recall, a red string appeared tied to her pinky. 

This was not fine.

“Angela, love, calm down.” Lena held out her hands in an an attempt to pacify her dear friend. “I know you’re probably all super-happy-thrilled at this turn of events but-” 

“Happy? HAPPY?” Angela angrily chugged the cup of coffee in her hands. “I have work to do! Battles to fight! I’m part of a secret vigilante group! Why did the stupid thing have to show up NOW?!” 

“It’s not the end of the world.” Emily said as she unhelpfully poured Angela another cup of coffee. “Lena and I are connected and we make it work, despite the whole secret-agent-thing.” 

Angela glared down at the string. Thirty-seven years and the damned string decided to show up now. Which raised another question. “Why now? Aren’t people born with these?” 

“Maybe your soulmate is an omnic!” Lena pushed the sugar jar towards Angela. “And they like, just got switched on!” 

“Or maybe Angela’s going to be a Sugar Mama at age sixty with a cute twenty-year-old hanging off her arm.” Emily said as she pushed the sugar jar away from Angela. 

“Har har.” Angela sighed. Great. Now she was going to have to deal with a partner. A spouse? Romance of all types just had always seemed more like a bother than anything else. She picked up her coffee cup only for her hand to suddenly jerk. “Hey!” 

“Aww, your soulmate is saying hello!” Emily cooed. 

“They’re doing what now?” Angela watched as the red string bounced, as if being pulled. 

“It’s a thing couples do. Sort of a way of saying ‘hey, I’m here, you’re not alone’. See?” Lena smiled and wiggled her hand. Emily’s hand wiggled in response. “Cute, huh? Whoever is on the other side is seeing if you’re there.”

Angela put down her cup and picked up the slack near-invisible string instead. She could almost feel it, but not fully. Like steam that was thick for some reason. Maybe it was the fact whoever was on the other side spilled some of her coffee. Maybe it was the weird mixture of anxiety and mild terror that filled her heart over the idea of not being alone. But instead of a nice little tug she wrapped both of her hands around the string and pulled as hard as she could. 

Far in the distance, sorta in the direction of the landing pad, there was a loud scream followed by a sound that could only be described as ‘someone slamming into a bunch of crates’. All three women in the room froze. 

“Bollocks, it’s one of us.” Lena said, her eyes wide. 

That’s all it took for Angela to act. Grabbing her caduceus staff (oh God what if she maimed her soul mate what if she killed them oh God) she ran out the common room door as fast as she could. The fear, the anxiety, all of it vanished under the combined rush of ‘someone needed her’ and ‘she had to do her job’. Somehow despite the fact it was technically impossible Angela beat Lena to the landing pad. There, standing in front of the transport, was an amused looking omnic facing a pile of slightly-destroyed crates. 

“Do you need help, my student?” Said the omnic, clearly trying its best not to laugh.

“I’m good! Great! Ow.” The largest of the crates was pushed out of the way as Genji picked himself up. “Okay. Change of plans. We go find Angela first, then we unpack.”

“Angela, Angela…” The omnic looked in Angela’s direction, “Is she the one you keep describing is a literal angel in every sense of the word? Glowing radiance that fills your heart with joy every time you looked at her? The one you wished you could share every sunset you witnessed, every moment of beauty that took your breath away with her?”

“I didn’t sound...that...sappy…” Genji’s voice trailed off as he finally looked to see what the omnic was staring at. 

There was Angela. Silent. Wide-eyed. Staring down at the red string that connected her directly to Genji. 

Angela was vaguely aware of the flash of blue light in the corner of her eye, and Lena’s sudden appearance next to the omnic.

“Hullo hullo!” Said Lena, grabbing the omnic’s arm, pulling him towards the base,“You must be Zenyatta! Genji sent a message about you! How about I show you around the base as far away from these two as possible?” 

Zenyatta probably said something, but Angela didn’t hear it. Genji had removed his visor and despite the fact she had seen his face a thousand times before this time was different. This time Genji was smiling. 

“Angela.” Genji said as he walked up to her, “It’s good to see you again.” 

“String.” Angela blurted out. “Red string. Wasn’t there the last time I saw you, is there now. How? _How_?” 

For a second Genji moved as if he was going to shorten the distance between them, but he held himself back. The smile on his face faded a little. “I believe it’s because the last time you saw me I was not whole. That was before Zenyatta saved me, before I forgave my brother, before, before everything. But,” He nervously coughed, “Just because the string is there doesn’t mean we have to act on it, or rush into anything, or-”

Genji never finished his sentence. Angela sprung, closing the distance between them on her own. She pressed her lips against his for a kiss that she never expected to happen. But now that it was real, now that Genji was there in her arms, now that they were connected it was fine. Better than fine.


	3. Day 3- Stars

“Genji? What are you doing?” 

Angela wasn’t sure why she asked that, because it was very clear that Genji was lying on his bedroom floor. In the dark. Without his visor.  And his lights off. Maybe it was her forlorn hope that Genji had a reason to his current state. She was halfway through mentally planning a CAT scan when Genji waved her over. 

“Come on in and close the door! You gotta check this out!” Genji said, patting the floor next to him. 

After a moment’s hesitation Angela did so, laying down on the carpeted floor next to Genji. For a moment all she was aware of was the heat coming off of Genji and the gentle sound of his inner motors. But as her eyes adjusted to the darkness she noticed faint points of light on the ceiling. Why, they almost looked like- 

“Are those...glow in the dark stars?” 

Genji chuckled. “Hell yeah! Put them up myself!” 

“...why?” Angela said after a moment.

“Well, I was reminiscing with Hanzo about our bedrooms growing up at dinner, right? And out of nowhere I remembered that when I was little I really wanted glow-in-the-dark stars on my ceiling. I wasn’t allowed to because it ‘ruined the aesthetics’ of the manor.” Genji rolled his eyes. Angela couldn’t see it, but she knew he did.

Angela smiled. “So you decided to put some up now?” 

“Damn right I did. Who's going to stop me? Jack? Winston? No one!” 

“Winston could stop you.” 

“Winston is a half-ton gorilla of course he can stop me.” Genji said, “but he won’t. Because we’re buds.” 

Angela snickered and, with a little wiggling, rested her head against Genji’s shoulder. That did require him to move his arm around her shoulders, but it was for a worthy cause. They laid like that for awhile, until Angela broke the silence. 

“Do you have any leftover stars?” 

***

“Agent Mercy. Report in.”

Angela bit her lip as Jack’s voice crackled over the communicator. “What is it, Jack?”

“Can you tell me why there’s green stars all over your wings?”

“Because,” Angela tightened her hold on her staff. Which was also covered in glow-in-the-dark stickers, “No one can stop me.”


End file.
